yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Around the World with The Lorax Part 1
Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Cruz Ramirez, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his sibling, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his company, Ginger, her friends, the Grinch, his dog, Max, Fred the Reindeer, and the Lorax will go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days in order to save the Truffula Forest from being cut down by Yzma and Abacus Cinch. Reading the World War 1 Flying Ace/Arrival of the Peanuts Gang One day at the Golden Oak Library, Princess Yuna had been reading Snoopy's novel about the World War 1 Flying Ace. Just then, Yuna was called in class by Gallus and Princess Twilight Sparkle for the arrival of the Peanuts Gang, Charlie and Sally Brown, Lucy, Linus and Rerun van Pelt, Franklin Armstrong, Schroeder, Emma the Little Red-Haired Girl, "Pig-Pen", Frieda, Eudora, Patty, Violet Gray, Betty the Little Pigtailed Girl, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie. Visiting the Truffula Forest/Meeting the Lorax and his friends Later, Yuna and her friends were on a field trip to visit the Truffula Forest. Then, the Lorax, the Grinch, his dog, Max, and reindeer, Fred came to greet them. As Yuna, Snoopy, his siblings, Spike, Andy, Olaf, Belle, Marbles, Molly, and Rover, and Woodstock climbed on one Truffula Tree to get some fruit along with the two Barbaloots, Lou and Pipsqueak. Then, Yuna waved at the Lorax who was impressed how much she loved the Truffula Trees. Yzma and Cinch's entrance/Planning to cut the forest down Meanwhile, Yzma and Abacus Cinch make ready to cut down the Truffula Forest. The animals were horrified with timber machines coming, they were planning to cut the truffula forest down. Taking a stand for the property of the Once-ler/An idea for Yuna Then, Yuna and her friends had to take a stand for the property of the Once-ler to precent Yzma and Cinch's scheme which Svengallop got ticked off at. Soon, Prince Edmond told Yuna about his father, Thomas, traveling around the world and gave her an idea. Preparing to go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days/The adventure begins At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Cruz Ramirez, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his sibling, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his company, Ginger, her friends, the Grinch, Max, Fred, and the Lorax packed up their bags by placing clothes, pajamas, movies, toothbrushes, toothpastes, deodorants, hairbrushes, videogame sets, stuffed animals, and everything they got for their journey as they got the vehicles on land, sky and water, including Capper’s Flying Ford Anglia, the Mighty Bus, RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, HMHS Britannic, K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88), and Kaneda’s Bike ready. When Yuna made a deal with Cinch by going around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days, they wager to take the Truffula Forest at high noon. And so, the adventure begins. Yuna and her friends discovers Snoopy's secret/Going to New York and Mexico Along the way in North America, Yuna and her freinds discovered that Snoopy is the World War 1 Flying Ace when he made his outfit. When Snoopy was trusting them with his secret, Yuna and her friends were willing to make his doghouse into a new. At New York City, the whole group met with Oliver, Dodger, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Tito, Jenny, the Ghostbusters, and Slimer. As they traveled in Mexico, they met with El Chupacabra along with some old and new Mexican friends along with Miguel Rivera and his family. Next stop, Brazil/Discovering the Waziri Village/Meeting with Tarzan and his friends In South America, Emerald was taking a few pictures of all the animals and villages. Then, Hugo and Rita came to meet them. Yuna explained to them about their mission they're on, they then offered to help. Just as they came to Africa, they met with Tarzan, Jane, Professor Archemedes Q. Porter, Tantor, and Terk along with Basuli and Usula after they saved them from Nuru and Sheeta and brought them to the Waziri Village and meet with Basuli's wife, Naoh, and his father, Chief Keewazi. The next day, they arrived at the trading post and meet with Renard Dumont, Hugo and Hoft, and Robert Canler who has redeemed herself after paying his debt to society and earned back the Queen of England's trust. Yzma and Cinch hiring some help from any evil beings they heard Meanwhile, Yzma and Cinch were planning to make sure Yuna's days were numbered. Then, Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, his men, Mr. Winkie, and the Toom patrols were hired to hunt them down Yuna and her friends and delay them. Reuniting Snoopy's parents/Welcome to London, England/Keeping track on the days Back with Yuna and the others, Solarna shows Hugo and Rita how K.I.T.T. transforms into Ecto-88 when merging with the DeLorean Time Machine, they were both amazed at it. Just as Renard Dumont brought Snoopy's parents, Baxter and Missy, Snoopy and his sibling became very happy to see them again. Just as the boat arrived, Robert Chanler, Dumont, Hugo, and Hooft accompanied them to make the next location. In London, England, Emerald took a lot of pictures. Benjamin and Natasha Hood were excited to go with Yuna and the others after they were promitted by their parents, Robin Hood and Marian trust them for their safety and well being. Just then, Vanellope was getting worried about Yuna when Yuna had to keep track on the days. The Lorax began to worry too, but he knew Yuna would never let her friends down. That night at a hotel, Yuna accepted Benjamin and Natasha about joining her group. Arriving at Paris, France/Staquait and his men ambushed/Discovering the evil plot Meanwhile at Canterlot, Princess Luna checking the day schedule with Chancellor Neighsay and Rain Shine while Princess Celestia and Prince Hiro check on them and offered hot chocolate. The next day, Yuna and her friends arrived at Paris, France. Then suddenly, Staquait and his men appeared and were about to make an ambush. Just then, Finn McMissile came to the rescue as he led Yuna, her friends, Benjamin, Natasha, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Solarna, K.I.T.T., Sharon, Lightning, Sally, Mater, Holley, Finn, Cruz, Dusty, Ishani, Snoopy, Woodstock, Mr. Toad, Ratty, Moley, Angus, Cyril, Ginger, Rocky, Max, Fred, Hugo, Rita, the Lorax, and the rest of their friends were terrified as they set off to get as far away from them as they could. In the end credits, Yzma beginning her musical number of "Snuff Out the Light". Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, their friends, Snoopy, his siblings, Fifi, Woodstock, Yzma, Abacus Cinch, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Hugo, Rita, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Sunburst and Starlight's parents, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, Angus MacBadger, Ratty, Moley, the Once-ler, Ginger, her friends, and the Lorax. *In order to stop Yzma and Cinch from cutting down the Truffula Forest, Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his siblings, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his friends, and the Lorax will go around the world in 12 weeks and 84 days while going to New York City, Mexico, Brazil, Africa, Paris, France, London, England, Spain, Japan, India, Italy, Germany, Australia, and other locations across the globe. *Oliver, Dodger, Francis, Rita, Einstein, Tito, Jenny, the Ghostbusters and Slimer will be at New York City. *El Chupacabra, and the Mexican characters will be at Mexico. *Raoul CaRoule, Quasimodo, Freddie the Frog and other France characters will be at Paris, France. *Carla Veloso, Blu, Jewel and the Brazil characters will be at Brazil. *Nigel Gearsley, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Miss Kitty Mouse, Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Robin Hood, Lady Marian, Benjamin and Natasha Hood, Little John and other British characters will be at London, England. *Emerald will take pictures with her camera. *Princess Yuna and her friends will discover that Snoopy was the World War 1 Flying Ace. *The episode continues in Around the World with The Lorax Part 2. *Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop, Grubber, Lightning, Sally, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, Cruz, Dusty, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, Woodstock and the Lorax will use many transportations to go around the world on land, sea, and sky. *Both parts of the two parts episodes are going to be based on Around the World in 80 Days by Jules Verne. Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225